Daddy's little girl
by Bambers Gray
Summary: When the mother of Booth’s thirteen year old daughter dies in a car accident, he has to take on the responsibilities of raising a teenage daughter and deal with the fact that she refuses to talk about her past with him. Maybe BB later on,
1. Chapter 1: Painful memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I tired to make as few changes as possible so basically everything is the same aside from the fact that Booth has a daughter also, which he's kept a secret from everyone because of the fact her mother wouldn't allow him to be apart of her life. **

****

**Short description: **

**Hannah Lynn Booth- Straight brown hair that come down to the middle of her back, Light blue eyes, 5'5, and 108 pounds. **

**Chapter one: Painful memories. **

_January 9th, 1994_

Booth stared down at the waiting room floor trying his best to stay calm and not freak out like every other soon to be dad in the room because unlike them he only had one day to see and spend time with his daughter before her mom, Emily Anderson, moved both of them to LA. He tried everything to convince her to stay so they could be a family when he got home from the army but she refused and said her and the baby shouldn't have to wait to be a family.

He knew she was right but that didn't make the pain go away and it didn't make it any easier to say good bye. He slightly looked up at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Seven pounds, twelve ounces."

Booth smiled and gave a slight nod to Emily's dad before standing up and picking up the small white bear he'd bought for her out of the chair beside him. He didn't want to say anything that would set him off especially since Emily listened to every word he said since they found out she was pregnant.

Despite the fact he hated both of them, he was the reason she decided to move to LA so she could live with her mom until she was able to move out on her own. He sighed in relieve when he finally stepped out into the hall way. He rushed down the hall until he finally reached her room. He took a couple deep breathes before walking into the room. He slowly walked over to Emily and sat down beside her on the bed.

Emily smiled and pulled the blanket from around her daughters face. "Seeley Booth, I would like you to meet Hannah Lynn Booth."

Booth smiled and rubbed the side of Hannah's face with his figure tips. "She's beautiful…"

Emily smiled and nodded. She glanced down at Hannah then back up at Booth. "She has your hair and your nose…Do you want to hold her?"

Booth nodded; Emily adjusted her arms around Hannah so she could easily hand her to Booth without any problems. He smiled and took her into his arms. He felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach when he thought about having to leave her in a few hours. He gently kissed her forehead doing everything he could to keep his emotions under control.

He couldn't risk what little time he had with his daughter just because he felt like his whole world was coming to an end. He slowly stood up and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down rocking back and forth gently so he wouldn't disturb Hannah.

"You know…" He said hesitantly glancing up at Emily then back down at Hannah. "I could always come to LA when I get threw with the training and maybe we could…"

Emily sighed heavily and looked over at Booth. "Seeley…"

"Emily please?" Booth begged threw the steady stream of tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't think I would be able to stand living my life without her."

Emily whipped the tears from her face and looked down at her hands. "I can't do this Seeley…I just can't…I can't let you walk in and out of her life every time the government sees it's fit… I can't risk that one day you're going to walk out and never come back. I'll write and send pictures but that's all I can do…"

"Don't you think that she deserves to have a mom and a dad in her life?"

"Of course I do Seeley, but she's not going to be able to have that if you get killed. When she's old enough I'll explain everything to her including the fact it was my fault she never got to know you but I can't put her threw the pain of waking up one day and finding out her father was killed that night by a suicide bomber!"

Hannah woke up from the raised voices and started crying. Booth gently bounced her with his arms while rocking her back and forth in the chair until she finally settled down and fell back asleep. An hour passed in silence, other then the occasional cry from Hannah. A nurse walked into the room and smiled at Booth.

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over and we have to put her back into the warmer for a little while you're more then welcome to come back in the morning."

Booth nodded slowly knowing he wouldn't have that chance. He stood up slowly and walked over to the warmer; he gently rubbed the side of her face and kissed her forehead. He felt his heart breaking as the warm tears burned his eyes fighting to fall. He laid her down into the warmer and grabbed the bear he'd bought for her and put it in the corner of the bed.

"Hannah …daddy loves you very much, always remember that okay sweetie."

He kissed her one last time before rushing out of the hospital and to his car. He began sobbing uncontrollably wishing he could do something to change her mind.

**_Present day_ **

Booth stared out his slightly fogged office window watching the rain pour down on to the city streets below. Lighting flashed over the top of the surrounding buildings illuminating the light purple sky for a few seconds before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. He reached up and loosened his tie before returning back to his office chair. He sat down comfortably and began looking over the case file once again.

A few moments later a loud crash of thunder echoed threw out the room causing his to jump and return his glare back towards the window. He hated days like these, it made it almost impossible for his to do his job without being distracted every five seconds by the bright flashes or loud bangs from outside, and it completely stopped him from doing a lot of the field work that needed to be done.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair staring at the open file lying on his desk; hoping that in someway reading the information over and over would help him find out who the murderer was. He had a few suspects but none that he could legally link to each of the murders. The loud ringing of the telephone jerked his attention from the file to it causing his to become more annoyed then before.

"If it isn't the storm it's the phone." He stated under his breathe as he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Booth…" He said mindlessly.

"Mr. Booth, I'm Doctor Amy Wright I'm calling from Washington memorial I have a patient here by the name of Hannah Booth…"

Booth felt his self beginning to panic but force his self to stay calm long enough to get all the information. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine…but you do need to come down as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there."

Booth hung up the phone and stood up frantically grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and rushing out of his office and towards the elevator. His mind wondered in every direction none of which was good. His heart continued to race as he made his way out of the building and into the parking garage. He rushed over to his car and got in starting it before he even got around to shutting the door.

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control, causing more panic and fear to come to the surface breaking through all the walls he'd put up to get through the phone call so he would be able to get all the information he needed. He forced the black SUV into drive and speed off towards the hospital.

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue this or not. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay it took me a while to write, the next chapter will have Brennan and everyone else in it. Let me know what you think…**

Booth rushed up to the front desk of the emergency department and flashed his badge to the young women, hoping it would save him from having to explain him self and keep her from asking a bunch of stupid questions before doing what he asked. She smiled nervously at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying her best to sound more friendly then scared.

"I need to speck with Doctor Amy Wright, now!" He demanded.

She slowly nodded and picked up the phone. She was obviously scared on some level but as far as he was concerned it would help her get him hat he needed that much faster. She hung up the phone and grabbed a visitors badge from the small basket on the far side of her desk. She handed it to him and smiled nervously.

"She'll be right out; you can have a seat…or stand…whichever…" She stated nervously before returning to her work.

Booth paced back and forth in front of the front desk urgently waiting for the doctor to show up. He felt bad for scaring the receptionist but he needed her to hurry. He sighed impatiently and glanced towards the double doors that lead back to the exam rooms. _For someone who needed me down here as soon as possible she sure is taking her time getting out here. _

Booth thought trying his best to keep his anger towards her under control. After a few minutes Amy Wright finally walked out the double door and over to Booth.

"Mr. Booth?" She was sure it was him but wanted to make sure.

"Yea..."

"Can you please come with me?"

Booth nodded, she smiled faintly at him then turned away from him. She led Booth trough the double doors and down a long hall. She stopped a few doors away from the end of the hall way and turned to face Booth. Her facial expression changed since they left the front lobby it was sympathetic and full of remorse. Booth knees went weak almost instantly.

He knew that look, it's the same look he had when he told the families of the victims that they weren't coming home. He grabbed a hold of the railing along the wall to keep his self from falling.

"Is Hannah alright?"

"Yes your daughter is fine, she has a few bumps and bruises from the accident and some minor lacerations, one required stitches…"

Booth's instantly thought of Emily, He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about her before. It was obvious that she would've been with Hannah unless…Booths heart stopped as he frantically looked around for Emily. He looked back at the doctor hoping that he was wrong.

"Her mother, Emily, Is she alright?"

She slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry…she didn't make it."

A few tears escaped from Booth's eyes. "Wh-what happened?"

"A driver lost control of the car and hit them head on…Hannah was in the back seat that's how she escaped the crash with very few injuries but…"

"But Emily was hit with full force of the impact…" He said barley above a whisper.

Amy nodded. "Before she died she signed a piece of paper saying that full custody would go to you if anything happened to her. I'm sorry for your loss."

Booth nodded and glanced to the door she was standing in front of. "Has she been told?"

"Yea, we told her just after it happened…"

"Can I go in and see her…?"

She nodded and smiled faintly. "Sure, a nurse will be by shortly with her discharge papers."

"Thanks…"

Amy nodded; she turned and headed down the hall and around the corner. Booth stood outside the door for a few minutes trying to think of something to say without making everything worst for her. He quickly whipped the few tears out of his eyes and off his cheeks before he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Hannah said softly from inside.

Booth took a deep breathe and opened the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Hannah was lying on the hospital bed bundled up in the thin white blanket that the doctors had given her shortly after she got there. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun still wet from being out in the rain.

Her eyes were red with tears; she had a small cut above her right eye brow that had at least five stitches. She also had a busted lip and a few light bruises on the side of her face and a small cut next to her left eye. Booth fought of the urges to hug and comfort her knowing that it would only scare her and probably upset her more.

Hannah looked up at him; she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. She held the blanket tightly around her. She was still shivering even with the blanket around her. Booth walked over and sat down in the chair beside her bed still trying to figure out what he was going to say. She laid her head on her knees and stared at him for a few moments.

"Are you him?" She asked quietly.

"Am I who?"

"My…dad, the doctor said that my mom gave him custody of me and that they were going to call him at work once they found the number."

Booth nodded. "Yeah sweetie I'm him…I'm sorry about."

"Don't." Hannah interrupted, her voice cracked as more tears began streaming down her face. "Just please don't, that's all everyone has told me since I've been here is their sorry, I don't think I can handle hearing it anymore"

Booth stood up and sat down in front of her. Tears burned his eyes threatening to fall. Booth fought them back knowing she needed him to be strong for her. He put his hand on her shoulder hoping it wouldn't scare her. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I just can't handle it right now…" Hannah explained.

"Its okay sweetie, I understand." Booth brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I need to ask you something and what ever you decide is fine, okay?" Hannah slowly nodded trying to hide the fear that began to rush over her. "Do you want to stay with me? Or do you want to go stay with a friend until you get to know me?"

Hannah looked down and thought for a second. "My mom wouldn't have given you custody if she didn't trust you to take care of me…and not hurt me and if she trusted you that much…then I do too."

Booth smiled and rubbed the side of Hannah's cheek with his hand. He was surprised that she chose to go home with him despite the fact that she didn't know anything about him. There was a light knock on the door and a nurse walked into the room carrying a clip bored. She softly smiled at both of them then looked down at the papers.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Hannah faintly smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

"I just need your dad to sign this and you'll be free to go. Here's your prescription for Vicodin for the pain and penicillin for the ear infection." She handed the two small slips of paper to Hannah and handed the clip bored to Booth. "Just sign right here."

She pointed to the bottom of the paper. Booth signed it and handed the clip bored back to her. He stood up and looked over at Hannah.

"I'm going to step outside so you can get dressed okay?"

Hannah nodded; Booth walked out into the hall the nurse following behind him. She shut the door and headed down the hall. Booth stood beside the door and waited for Hannah. After a few minutes Hannah opened the door and walked out into the hall way. Her cloths were wet and had some blood stains along the arm of her t-shirt. Booth frowned; He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled through her tears and put her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. "Booth smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's go home."

Hannah slowly nodded; they both walked out of the hospital and over to Booth's car. Hannah walked around to the passenger side and got in while Booth got into the drivers side. Hannah put her seat belt on and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head against the window and watched as Booth put his seat belt on and started the car. Booth looked over at her.

"Where do you live? We can stop by and get some of your things."

"I'm not ready to go back there just yet…I'll just wear these cloths to sleep in for tonight."

"I have some sweat pants and a t-shirt you can sleep in. They maybe a little big on you but they'll work."

"Thanks…"

Booth nodded and started driving to his house. Booth pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial one. He put the phone up to his ear; after three rings Cullen answered the phone.

"Cullen…"

"Hey, it's me."

"Booth, where the hell are you?"

"I had to leave, I'm sorry for not saying anything but it was an emergency….I'm going to need the rest of the night off and probably tomorrow too."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Hannah rolled her eyes and began watching out the window. She didn't understand why he couldn't just say that he had a daughter it wasn't like he could hide her forever. She sighed and stared out the window trying everything to fight the fear of riding in cars. She questioned on wither or not she should go to sleep until they go to his house but quickly decided against it.

She heard Booth's phone close, she glanced over at him for a few seconds wondering how the rest of the conversation went before she returned to looking out the window. She wondered if he even wanted to bring her home or if he just felt obligated to since she was his daughter and didn't have anyone else to go to. Booth pulled into his drive way and turned the car off.

He looked over at Hannah as he took his seat belt off. She took off hers and got out of the car. She looked at the out side of the house for a few moments before walking around the car and met Booth on the other side. They both walked up to the front door. Booth unlocked the door and stepped to the side allowing Hannah to go in first. She walked in and wondered into the living room. She heard the door shut and foot steps come up behind her.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Booth asked laying his car key on the end table.

"No thanks I'm fine."

Hannah looked around the room mainly at the pictures on the wall and mantel. She sighed when she seen that there was none of her up anywhere. She walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture of Booth and Parker. She stared at it for a few moments before turning around to face Booth.

"Is he yours?" She already knew the answer considering how many picture he had of him up and most of them were of them together.

Booth nodded. "His name is Parker."

"How old is he?" She asked staring down at the picture.

"Four, you'll be able to meet him this weekend."

"He doesn't live with you?"

"No, he lives with his mom."

Hannah nodded and put the picture back on the mantel. She looked around for a few more seconds fighting back more tears. She didn't want him to know how she felt, especially since it seemed like he didn't even care about her.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, the bath room's in here."

Booth said walking into his bed room. Hannah followed him into the other room when she walked in Booth was already looking through his closet. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt and handed it to her.

"The towels are in the bathroom closet, you can sleep in my bed until we can get the spare room cleared out and fixed up. I'll sleep on the couch."

Hannah nodded. "Thanks…"

Hannah walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the shower and made it as hot as she could stand. She began sobbing as she took of her cloths; it was bad enough that her mom died but the fact that her dad didn't even want her made everything worst. She wished that she was in the front seat with her mom that way she wouldn't have to feel the pain and sadness. She'd be free from all of it and she'd be with her mom instead with someone who didn't care about her.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry about the last chapter being so sloppy and badly written. I was in a hurry to get the next chapter up and my sister and sister-in-law was rushing me to leave so I had to write it fast but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Things that in italics are personal thoughts, things that are in italics and underlined is Hannah dreaming. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope to get more. **

* * *

Booth walked into the living room and sat down on the couch listening to the water run in the next room. He hadn't had the chance to actually talk to her and at the rate they were going he never would. Every time he tired to talk to her he stopped his self and questioned wither or not it would upset her. She'd been through enough; she didn't need him bringing up bad memories making things worst on her.**

* * *

**

Hannah sat on her knees letting the water run down her back. She tried to stop her self from crying a couple times but failed miserably. She felt like she was completely alone and scared. She was staying in a stranger's house that didn't even care about her enough to put one picture of her up. She lost the only person who cared about her in the car accident. Her body trembled underneath the scolding hot water. The water was still running red from the blood that had dried on her body.

Her stomach and neck was bruised from the seat belt and her legs and back was covered with bruises that had already been there before the accident. She wanted to scream but she knew that it would just cause her dad to freak.

_God, why did she have to die? It should've been me that died…not her! _

After thirty minutes Hannah took a couple deep breathes and calmed her self down. She turned the water off and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then grabbed another one and began drying her hair.

_How am I going to get through this? _

**

* * *

**

Booth stood up and walked into the hall and got a photo album out of the hall closet. He opened it to the first page and got the picture that was taken the day she was born of him, Emily and her. He thought that if she had a picture of her to look at it would help her with the pain a little. He put the photo album back on the shelf and walked back into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and stared at the picture until he heard his bed room door open. Hannah walked out in the living room, Booth couldn't help but to smile at the way she looked in his cloths. The shirt he gave her almost came down to her knees and the pants he'd given her were way too big, she'd rolled them up five time and tied them and she still had to hold them up to keep them from falling off of her.

She walked over and sat don on the opposite end of the couch. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a FBI agent…"

"Did you love my mom?"

Booth looked over at her and softly smiled. "Yeah, I still do…"

"Why didn't I meet you before now?"

"It's complicated honey."

Hannah sighed and shook her head. _How complicated can it be either you walked out on her because she was pregnant with me or you got scared after I was born either way it was your choice to walk out on your family!_ Booth frowned; he knew that if he tried to explain to her what really happened she would either blame her mom for taking her or blame him for joining the army.

"I have something for you."

Booth handed Hannah the picture. She looked down at it and smiled as the tears began to fall again. She rubbed the picture with her index finger. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and glanced over at Booth.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Booth sighed and looked down at his hands for a few seconds then back at Hannah. "When did you and your mom move here?"

"I don't know maybe two weeks ago or something…"

"Do you know why you moved?"

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked defensively.

"Well was there reason why you moved?"

"I don't know maybe…" Hannah looked back down at the picture.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Booth began to worry Emily didn't do anything without there being a reason behind it.

"No and I didn't ask!" Hannah snapped. "I don't feel like talking about my mom right now, just drop it okay?" She said slightly more calmly.

Hannah stood up and walked into Booth's bedroom and shut the door. Booth sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew there was another reason why she didn't want to talk about it and that scared him. He stood up and walked to his bedroom door. He tapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Hannah, can I come in?"

"It's your room isn't it?" Her voice trembled.

Booth opened the door and walked inside. Hannah was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed staring down at the picture he gave her. He walked over to her and sat down in front of her. She looked up at him through the tears.

"I don't want to talk!" She said forcefully.

"Okay sweetie, I'm not going to make you."

Hannah looked down at her hands and whipped the tears off her face. "I'm tired, can I just go to sleep?"

Booth nodded. "Sure sweetie, if you need me just yell okay?"

Hannah nodded but she never looked up. Booth sighed and stood up; he kissed the top of her head and walked over to the door.

"Good night, I love you."

"Night."

Hannah laid down on the bed and covered up, she watched her dad turn off the light and shut the door. Booth walked down the hall and got a blanket and extra pillow out of the closet then walked back into the living room. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Hannah; Have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" _

_Hannah smiled at her mom in the rearview mirror. "Which part? The one where I'm supposed to decide which school I want to go to or the part where I'm supposed to decide where I want to go school shopping?" _

_Her mom smiled and shook her head. "School?_

"_Nope I'm too busy thinking about where to go shopping." _

_Hannah smiled and looked down at the charm bracelet her mom had given her earlier that week. She took it off and held it out to her mom. _

"_Mom put this in the cup holder up there please?" _

"_Sure honey." _

_Emily reached her hand up and got the bracelet and looked down at the cup holder. _

"_MOM!" Hannah screamed._

_Emily looked up and seen the car heading right for them. She swerved to miss it but it was already too late. Hannah opened her eyes when the screeching stopped. She could feel the warm blood running down the side of her face and dripping on to her shirt. She looked up front and seen that the whole front end of the car was crushed in around her mom's legs and the steering wheel was pinned against her chest. She also had a cut on her forehead a lot bigger and deeper then Hannah's. _

"_Oh my god mom!" _

_Hannah quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned up to the front seat. Her hands started shaking and leaned forward. Her hands were shaking and she began to panic. Tears poured down her face. She put her hand on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse._

"_God please let her still be alive." She could barley feel her pulse. She put her hand on the side of her face. "Mom! Come on you have to wake up!" Hannah began screaming "Please wake up mommy, please? Don't leave me, please don't leave me." _

_Hannah hadn't noticed the cop cars, ambulances, and the fire trucks pull up until she heard them trying to pry the door open. Hannah wrapped her arms around her mom. _

"_Help is here, just hang on a few minutes and then they'll be able to help you. Everything's going to be alright."_

_A fire fighter busted out the passenger back window. He reached in and grabbed Hannah's arm. She jerked it away and looked over at him. "I'm fine help my mom"_

"_We have to get you out first!"_

"_No you don't! I'm fine, just help my mom please?!" _

_The fire fighter was finally able to pry the door open. He reached in and wrapped his arm around Hannah's waist and began pulling her out. She began kicking and screaming fighting with everything she had in her but he was too strong for her to fight._

"_Get off! Let me go! You have to help my mom please she needs help! I'm okay just help her please?" _

_

* * *

_

Hannah shot up in the bed and gasped for air. Tears streamed down her face, she reached over and turned on the table lap. She frantically looked around the room. She buried her face in her hands trying to muffle the sound of her sobs. It was bad enough that he tired to get her to talk to him; she didn't want to give him a reason to try to force her. He was a stranger to her despite that he was her biological father, and her mom trusted him enough to give him full custody he was still a stranger to her.

Her mom was always there wither she wanted her to be or not. She was the one who worked to support her and she's the one who done everything she could to keep her safe even if it meant she would get hurt in the process. She was always the first person she seen when she woke up in the morning and the last person she seen before she went to be at night.

She was apart of every aspect of her life and now she was gone. With the blink of an eye everything she ever knew was gone. She felt like someone threw her into a swimming pool and she forgot how to swim. Desperately grasping to get above the water but the more she fought the more she was pulled under the water. She felt completely lost, alone and scared and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

She stood up and tip toed out of the room and towards the kitchen doing everything she possibly could to keep her sobs under control until she was able to get back to the bed room. She glanced over at the couch at Booth sleeping soundly and from the looks of it uncomfortably. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She opened it and took a drink then headed back into the bed room and shut the door.

She walked into the bathroom and got two Advil out of the medicine cabinet and took them. She took another drink of her water before she walked back into the bed room and sat down on the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She rocked her self back and forth trying to calm her self down.

Booth sat up on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around the room then up at the clock. _Nine thirty. _Booth groaned and looked around the room. His body ached from sleeping on the couch. He stood up and walked down the hall and stopped at his bed room door. He tapped the door gently with his knuckles.

"Hannah, are you awake?"

Hannah quickly laid down and covered her head with the blanket. Booth knocked one more time before opening the door and glancing inside. He softly smiled and shut the door then headed into the kitchen. Hannah sat up and sighed. She stood up and walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She felt bad for acting like she was asleep just to avoid him.

She sighed and looked at her self in the mirror. Booth walked into the kitchen and poured his self a cup of milk then sat down on a stool at the counter. After a few minutes he heard his bedroom door open and Hannah's feet shuffling against the floor. She walked into the kitchen and sat down beside him. He smiled at her.

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

Hannah shrugged. "I guess so…"

"Are you hungry? I can cook us some breakfast."

Hannah faintly smiled at him and shook her head. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I've never been the type to eat in the mornings."

The door bell echoed through out the house. Booth stood up and walked into the living room and opened the door. Brennan held up the file in her hand and smiled at Booth.

"Angela finished the facial reconstruction."

She took a small picture from the file and handed it to him. He looked at it and stepped to the other side of the door way. Brennan walked in and noticed Hannah standing in the kitchen door way. Her eyes widened and she turned to face Booth.

"Booth…"

Booth looked up at her. "Yeah…"

"Your company looks a little young…" Brennan pointed over her shoulder at Hannah.

"That's because she is Bones, I thought you said Angela couldn't do the reconstruction."

"It's not exact but its close enough to run through the database…How old is she?"

"Thirteen…"

"Thirteen! Don't you think that's a little too young to be staying the night?"

"What?! Bones, she's my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah it's a long story, Hannah this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones this is my daughter Hannah."

Hannah waved at her then walked back into the kitchen. _He didn't even tell his partner about me. What kind of person hides the fact that he has a daughter from his partner? They're obviously close since she knows where he lives and he gave her a nickname. _Hannah rolled her eyes she couldn't believe she was actually going to give him a chance and get to know him.


	4. Chapter 4: Scared and suffering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its Characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, But I hope you all enjoy it! Please review, I'm worried about this chapter I would like to know what everyone thinks about it. **

Hannah sat down at the counter and listened in on the rest of Booth's and Brennan's conversation. Most of it made her sick to her stomach, she was glad she chose not to eat. She heard Booth talking in hush tones but she couldn't make out anything he was saying. _Must be about me…_She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen door way and looked in at them Booth quickly stopped talking and looked over at her.

"Hannah…"

"I'm going to lie down, I'm not feeling well."

Booth walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. She pushed his hand away and looked up at him. She looked more scared then rebellious Booth thought. Booth sighed and looked over at Brennan.

"Call me when you find more about who this guy was."

Brennan nodded cautiously and headed out the front door. Booth looked back down at Hannah. She could see that he was either worried or just upset about the case they were working on. Hannah tried to walk past him but booth put his arm out blocking her path. She looked up at him annoyed.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, I need to go lie down for a little while." Hannah stepped under Booth's arm and headed for the bedroom. Booth sighed and followed her.

"Why did you think I was going to hit you?"

Hannah turned around to face him. "I didn't…I just didn't see the point in you feeling for a temperature when I'm sick because I over heard your little conversation about some guy getting chopped up into little bits."

"Hannah, I know the difference between someone being scared and someone just rebelling."

"Obviously; if I was scared of you I would've never left the hospital with you. Now since we have that cleared up can I go lay down?"

"Can we please just talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure once you tell me why no one knows that I exist and why it took mom dying to come into my life."

"Hannah…It's complicated."

"Yeah, that's what you said before but it doesn't mean anything to me. The only thing it's complicated tells me if that your too scared to tell me the truth. You expect me to tell you about my life, my past, and my mom's death but you can even answer one simple question for me."

"I would if I could…"

"You can you just don't want to!" Hannah snapped. "You expect me to trust you but how in the hell am I supposed to trust someone who cant explain to me why I went thirteen years without knowing who my real dad was."

Hannah quickly brushed the tears from her face and rushed into Booth's room and slammed the door behind her. Booth sighed and shook his head. She was right she did deserve to know why he wasn't apart of her life but if he told her it would just make her hate him more if that was even possible. He needed to find out what happened to her and why she was so jumpy.

He needed her to trust him enough to take care of her and protect her. He would die before he let anything happen to her or Parker. He loved both of them more then life it's self and knowing that someone may have hurt her was killing him. He had to find out what happened to her even if it meant her would have to tell her why he wasn't apart of her life. He sighed and walked to his bedroom door and tapped on it with his knuckles.

"Hannah…"

"Go away!"

Booth opened the door and walked in. Hannah was sitting on the edge on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and he head lying on her knees. She looked up at him her eyes were filled with tears; she glared at him.

"I said go away not come in!"

Booth walked over and sat down beside her. "Please talk to me? Believe it or not I wanted to be apart of your life. I love you with all my heart and it kills me to know that you had to suffer because of me…please just talk to me."

"It hurts to talk, it hurts to breathe. Every time I close my eyes I see her covered in blood and pinned. If I hadn't asked her to put my bracelet in the cup holder she would've seen the car coming at us, it's my fault she's dead and I don't know how to live with that... I don't know if I can."

Booth put his arms around Hannah, she resisted at first but then fell into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. Booth rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back with his hand. He kissed the top of her head the rested his head on hers.

"It wasn't your fault, none of this was. Your mom wouldn't have been able to see the car before it was too late, it was raining too hard for anyone to see five feet in front of them."

Tears rolled down Booth's cheeks, he couldn't help but to feel responsible for her being in so much pain. Even if he couldn't have stopped the accident he could've got her to talk sooner, he could've done something, anything to help her through this.

**A/N: Brennan and the squints will be in the next few chapters I just wanted to work on Booth's and Hannah's relationship before I brought them in more**


	5. Chapter 5: The fight begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its charactes.

* * *

**

Hannah sat at the kitchen counter staring down at the glass of orange juice in front of her. The house was quiet and had been since earlier that morning when he dad went to work. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later she just didn't expect for it to be as hard on her as it was. After the tears had stopped and her dad loosened his grip on her they talked. Mostly about small things like what she did for fun in LA and what her friends were like.

Things that didn't mean anything but had its purpose. They were even able to go out to her old house and get her some cloths. They never talked about why her dad hadn't been apart of her life. She tried to get it out of him but he just switched the subject until they were both too tired to do anything else. She slept somewhat better then the night before, accept for the nightmares. But this time they weren't about her mom or the accident. They were about her mom's ex-boyfriend, Michael.

Although she was use to them by now so she usually didn't wake up in tears. She was ten when they got together, too young to defend her self or to even know how. Her mom was always working so she was never around to notice the pain and fear that was always haunting her, taunting her with thought that weren't true and feelings that were even less true. She knew that now but then they were too strong to fight off just like him. He always overpowered her and threatened to kill her and her mom if she told.

He always hit her in places her mom wouldn't see, mainly her back and stomach. One time he went too far and it landed her in the hospital trauma center for a week and a half. Her mom left him right after and he went to jail for it but he was set free on a technicality. It didn't take him long to find them and beat his way back it their lives. Her mom tried to leave but he held a knife to Hannah's throat and said if she left or told anyone he'd kill her. Two weeks later they left and never looked back.

Her mom done everything she could to get away from him sooner but she never got the chance until he beat Hannah enough to get her admitted into the hospital over night. Of course he didn't stay with them so they left that night despite the fact the doctors thought she should stay it was the only chance they had to get away. She still wondered if he was going to find her but now that she knew who her dad was and that he was an FBI agent she wasn't as worried about it.

She was protected and safe as long as he was around. She just didn't know what she was going to do if he showed up at the house while her dad was at work.

* * *

Booth sat at his desk with the phone pressed firmly against his ear waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. He'd been on hold for ten minutes and was losing his patience quickly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair hoping that getting comfortable would some how calm him down enough to be able to talk to the person on the other end when they returned without involving yelling into the mix.

He had a long day ahead of him and he knew that was part of the reason he was getting irritated. He had to talk to the family of the victim, and get the Jeffersonian before noon so he and Brennan could go and talk to the victim's landlord then he had to make sure he was out by five so he could go pick up Parker.

That's not including getting Brennan to look at Hannah's medical records which he was in the process of getting. He thought that maybe her medical records would give him a clue about why she was so jumpy and maybe even something that would be able to help him through it. He sighed and tapped the desk with his fingers. Someone on the other line finally picked up just as the victim's wife and brother walked into the room.

He held his finger up to them trying his best not to seem rude. "Yeah Hannah Booth...thanks…" Booth hung up the phone and looked up at them. "Sorry about that, please have a seat?"

Both of them nodded and sat down. Booth stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk and leaned up against it.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks you…" His wife said barley above a whisper. His brother just nodded.

"Was there anyone that had a grudge against Brandon that may want to hurt him?"

"He…he had a gambling problem, he had a few loan sharks after him…we tired to help him, we done everything we could but…he just wouldn't stop."

"Do you know any of their names?"

"One…James Bryant he sent letters to the house saying that he was going to kill him if he didn't pay. Me and the kids had to stay in a hotel just to make sure they would be safe, I tried to send him to rehab I knew he would be safe there but he wouldn't go. He refused to admit he had a problem."

"He never listened to anyone even when he was younger he got into a lot of trouble with drugs and alcohol." His brother added coldly.

"Did he mention anyone else that may want him dead?"

"No…he rarely told us unless he thought that we were in danger too then he would just send us to a hotel until things calmed down."

* * *

Brennan sat on her office floor with her legs crossed over looking the police reports at the crime scene, pictures and the facts she gathered from the bones trying her best to find something that may lead them to the killer or at least in his direction. She couldn't believe Booth hid the fact that he had a thirteen years old daughter from her. They were supposed to be partners and as far as she could tell they were pretty close as friends to.

There was no logical reason why he wouldn't tell her. He told her about Parker…well technically he told Goodman and the word spread quickly throughout the lab but the point still stood. He should've told her that he had two kids instead of one. She laid the pictures down in front of her and rubbed her face with her hands. She'd been having trouble concentrating since she found out. She was too busy trying to figure out the why on Booth instead of the who in the murder case.

Angela walked in and smiled at her friend; she walked over and sat down on the couch behind her. She couldn't believe Brennan hadn't noticed her yet usually she could barley get inside the door without being noticed even when she was working on a case.

"Sweetie…" Angela said knowing that was about the only thing other then touching her that she was going to notice she was there.

Brennan looked over at Angela and slightly smiled. "Hey Ange…"

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It took you ten minutes to notice me and I had to say something." Angela could always tell when something was bothering her even when there was none of the obvious signs.

"Did you know Booth has a daughter?"

"I thought he had a son…"

"He does…but he also has a daughter. She's thirteen, you would think he would've told us when he told us about Parker but he didn't he waited till yesterday to tell me and that was only because I seen her and thought that they were dating or something. We're partners he should trust me enough to tell me these things…"

"Sweetie you're rambling…"

"Sorry…"

Angela smiled. "You like him don't you."

"No Ange…"

"Yes you do. You have never rambled about anyone else, you must really like him."

"Like who?" Booth asked from the door way.

"No one..."

Brennan answered before Angela would have the chance. She stood up and faced Booth. Angela stood up and smiled at Booth and Brennan.

"I'll talk to you later sweetie."

Angela walked out back into the lab; Booth smiled and walked over to Brennan. She noticed the file in his hand and decided it would be best if she changer the subject before he got any ideas.

"New case?" She asked pointing at the file.

"No it's Hannah's medical records; I'm hoping it will tell me why she's so jumpy...Do you think you could translate them for me?"

"Sure…"

Brennan held out her hands. Booth smiled and gave her the file, she smiled and walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She opened the file and began to glance through it.

"Did she say anything about being clumsy when she was younger?"

"No why?"

"Well…she broke her arm when she was ten…broke her leg three months later…Whoa…"

"What?"

"She was admitted into the hospital for a week and four days at eleven…She had three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken shoulder, and severe bruises on her back, legs, and stomach and she had to get five stitches on her neck. A year later she had her arm broken in three different places and a broken rib, then five months after that she had to get six stitches in her hand and about three weeks ago she was admitted again for head trauma. She left AMA."

"That must have been when they moved down here. Someone was beating her…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's Characters.**

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the last two, I know they were both kind of short so I decided to write a longer one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Booth paced back and forth in Brennan's office gripping his cell phone tightly in his hand. He'd been waiting for almost thirty minutes on the phone call that would tell him who was charged with beating his little girl. The image of Hannah laying helpless a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises kept appearing in his head making it harder and harder for him to control the urge to punch something most likely the wall.

He called Hannah right after he found out to make sure she was okay he didn't mention that he had gotten her medical records and knew what happened to her when she was little. He knew it would be best if they had that conversation in person other then over the phone. Brennan watched him wondering if she should say something or wait till he calmed down some before she tried.

She knew that once he found out who done it he was probably going to find them and kill them if he didn't calm down. On the other hand she wouldn't blame him if he did, she knew he was smart enough not to get caught he would probably snipe them then disappear before any cops showed but she also knew that despite the fact that they beat his daughter their death would still haunt him. He was too good of a person to kill someone and not feel the impact of it.

That's why he became a FBI agent to atone for the lives he's taken by locking up that many murderers and saving their future victims. She felt good about being able to be apart of that, apart of something that any normal person would be scared to do, put their lives at risk to save another and if it wasn't for Booth she's still be locked up in the lab all day looking at bones and relying on everyone else to find out who killed them.

The sound of Booth's phone echoed throughout the room interrupting the thick silence that hung over the room and both of their thoughts. Booth immediately opened the phone and answered it before it was able to ring one full time.

"Booth…" Brennan watched his reaction carefully. Booth quickly walked over to Brennan's desk and picked up a pen and a small piece of paper and scribbled down the name Michael Lawson down. "Thanks…" Booth hung up the phone and looked over at Brennan.

"Booth…"

"Bones don't worry; as much as I would like to I'm not going after him. I AM reopening the case and I'm going to make sure he pay's for what he did to my little girl!"

Brennan smiled grateful that he was going the legal route instead of the one that would get him at least fifteen years in prison. Booth faintly smiled back. He sighed and looked down at his watched.

"Great…I was supposed to pick up Parker thirty minutes ago." Booth picked up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket he walked over to the door then turned to face Brennan. "Bones, do you wanna ride?"

Bones smiled then nodded. "Sure…"

* * *

Hannah sat comfortably on the couch, she had her knees raised and had a photo album lying on her legs. She wore lavender cotton pajama pants and a white tank top. She stared down at the open page most of the pictures on the page were of her and her mother before Michael had come into their lives. They were so happy back then, they didn't have to worry about being hit or being killed by the man who at one time claimed to love them.

The funeral home called earlier that day and asked if she wanted her mother to be buried of cremated. She wondered how they got the number but didn't put to much thought into it. She told them she wanted her cremated; because of the state she was in when she died she didn't think it would be right to lay her to rest like that. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make and one that would haunt her for quite sometime.

A few stray tears fell down her cheeks; she brushed them away and rubbed her hand over the pictures. She missed her being there to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay even if she too thought they weren't. She always knew what to say and when to say it to make her feel better and safe even if the feeling only lasted for a few moments. The phone echoed throughout the house pulling Hannah out of her thoughts.

She reached over and picked up the phone and placed it against her ear. "Hello."

"Is Seeley there?" The voice on the other end was rude and cold.

"Seeley?"

Hannah was confused. _Could she be talking about my dad? _Hannah thought. She'd never actually asked her dad his name which now that she thought about it was kind of dumb on her part. She asked everything but his name.

"Don't play dumb with me, he as suppose to pick our son up an hour ago."

She quickly became irritated at the women on the other end. She wanted to scream and cuss her out but decided against in when she realized her dad would have to pay for it.

"Oh sorry; this is Parker's mom right?"

"Does he have any other children? Where is he?"

Hannah wanted to say yes and that she was his daughter but she knew that he should be the one to tell her not her.

"He got held up at work; he shouldn't be too much longer."

"Fine."

The women on the other line hung up, Hannah rolled her eyes and hung the phone up a few minutes later the phone rang again. Hannah sighed and picked up the phone again hoping that it wasn't he dad's ex again. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold her tongue.

"Hello..."

"Hey it's me…I'm about three minutes away from the house, be waiting for me okay?"

"Alright, you might want to call his mom though she just called and she didn't sound too happy either."

"Alright just be waiting."

"Okay."

Hannah hung up the phone and stood up. She walked into her dad's room and slipped on her flip flops and her white jacket before she returned to the front of the house and stared out the window waiting to see her dad's SUV before walking outside. After a few moments she saw him pull up out front. She sighed and walked out the door shutting it and locking it behind her. She walked towards the car and after a few steps she seen that he wasn't alone.

She sighed and walked to the back door on the driver's side and got in. Brennan turned to face her and smiled friendly at her. Hannah smiled back remember how rude she was the first time they met. She felt ashamed in a way. After her dad hung up the phone they began driving. She listened to her dad's and his partner's conversations, smiling at how obvious it was that they liked each other more then 'friends'.

She would say something every now and then trying not to be antisocial like she was before. She apologized to Brennan as well as her dad and tried not to think about it much after that. Booth pulled in front of a small white house thirty minutes later. Parker ran out the front door open arms towards the vehicle. Hannah smiled as Booth stepped out of the car, Parker jumped up into his arms him. Parker tightly hugged his dad's neck.

Booth talked to Rebecca for a few minutes and was yelled at for a few more. Hannah and Brennan both felt sorry for him and Parker. They both knew that Parker shouldn't have to see it and Booth should have to hear it especially since it wasn't his fault he was late.

"You would think she'd be grateful that he's locking up murderers and drug dealers to make the world safer for him." Hannah said not knowing wither she actually needed a response from Brennan.

"I don't think she actually sees it that way." Brennan added.

Rebecca handed Booth Parker's backpack before returning back to the house. Booth Sigh and began walking to the car talking with Parker the whole way. Booth walked around to the passenger side and buckled Parker into his car seat. He smiled at Parker and laid his backpack in the seat beside him.

"Parker, this is your big sister Hannah." Parker looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi…"

Hannah smiled. "Hey cutie."

She wasn't sure if he completely understood what having a sister really meant but he would eventually. Booth shut the passenger side door and walked up to the front seat and got in. Hannah smiled at Booth in the rearview mirror then at Parker.

"Do you go to school Parker?"

Parker smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah"

"What grade are you in?"

Parker held up five fingers and smiled. "This many!"

Hannah laughed and looked up at her dad for the right answer.

"He's in pre-K" Booth smiled at them both in the rearview mirror before returning his attention back to the road.

"Do you like your teacher?" Hannah asked looking back at Parker.

"Yeah...but she's old and smells funny." Everyone in the car laughed at his statement.

It wasn't long before they dropped Brennan off at her apartment. Parker fell asleep not long after they left. Hannah climbed in the front seat from the back and put her seat belt on before they headed home. Hannah smiled at her dad for a few moments before looking at the road in front of her.

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?" Booth asked, he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Your partner…She's nice, pretty, and she's pretty much a genius. What's not to like?"

"We're just friends."

"Yeah but you both like each other more then just friend's it's pretty obvious just by the way you two talk to each other."

Booth glanced over at Hannah; he couldn't help but to smiled. "She's my partner, and my friend…that's it."

"Yeah, that's not answering my question that's avoiding it which means you do like her, a lot."

Booth just smiled and drove home, Parker woke up the moment the car stopped and he heard the doors open. Hannah helped Booth get Parker and his things inside. Booth unlocked the door and walked inside Hannah walked in behind him and laid Parker's backpack on the chair.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Parker smiled up at his dad. "Can we?"

Booth nodded his head towards the DVD rack. "Sure go pick one out." Once parker was over by the movies he looked over at Hannah. "Can we talk?"

"Sure…"

Hannah said nervously; she followed Booth into the kitchen. He looked in on Parker before looking over at Hannah. He was dreading this conversation but he knew that it needed to be done.

"I had your medical records sent to my office and they lead me to the name Michael Lawson…I know he hit you and your mom, and I know the courts let him go because of a technicality. I just need to know if he done anything other then hit you."

Hannah looked down at the floor not sure if she should be mad or grateful. "No…"

"Are you mad at me?"

Hannah thought for a moment before shaking her head no. Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead; she smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you…"

Hannah hesitated for a moment. "I love you too dad."

Booth smiled happily, it was the first time she ever called him dad and said that she loved him. It was almost too much for him to handle. Parker ran into the kitchen holding up Fox and the hound so that his dad could see it. "This one!"

Booth smiled and took the movies from his son's hands. "Okay…"

He walked into the living room and put the DVD in the DVD player. He walked over and sat down in the middle between Hannah and Parker. Parker instantly cuddled up to his dad and laid his head on his chest. Booth put his arm around him and smiled then looked up at the TV.

Half way through the movie Hannah leaned up against him. He smiled and put his arm around her. He couldn't be any happier then he was to have both his kids with him. Booth kissed the top of both their heads and finished watching the movie. After it ended he looked down at Parker and smiled.

"Alright kiddo time for bed."

"Ah…do I have to go to bed now?"

"Yes you do."

Parker looked disappointed but he got up and headed for his bed room. Booth and Hannah both stood up and followed him. Hannah helped him into his sleeper and played with him for a few minutes. The door bell rang through out the house. Hannah looked over at Booth.

"I'll get it."

Hannah smiled and nodded. Booth walked out into the living room and opened the front door. Before he could do anything about it the guy pulled out a gun and shot Booth in the shoulder. Hannah and Parker both jumped at the gun shot. Hannah began to panic.

"Stay here and hide!" Hannah said before she walked out into the hall way.

She closed the door behind her and walked towards the living room. She stopped when she seen Booth lying on the floor with a puddle of blood below him. She screamed and ran over to him. She fell down beside him and put her hands over the gun shot wound.

"Oh my god; Daddy please wake up!"

She frantically looked around the room for the handset. Tear poured down her cheeks; She rushed over to it and picked it up and dialed 911 as she crawled back to her dad. She hadn't even thought about the fact that who ever shot him was probably in the house as well.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My dad's been shot he needs help."

Before Hannah could finish she seen Michael emerge from the kitchen door way; along with two of his friends. She dropped the phone on the ground and tried to get up to run but Michael had already rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to fight but it was useless he was too strong. Her heart sank when she heard Parker scream from the hall way.

"Parker run!" Hannah yelled.

Michael raised the gun and hit Hannah in the head knocking her out. "Get him!"

One of his friends walked over to Parker and grabbed him. He kicked and screamed.

"DADDY!"


	7. Chapter 7:The true meaning of friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: This chapter contains some abusive content and it may offend some people and if it does I'm sorry! ****

* * *

**

It didn't take long for the ambulance and cops to arrive at his house but it was too late, who ever had shot Booth had already disappeared with Parker and Hannah. The doctors stitched and bandaged his gun shot wound and put his arm in a sling to be sure he wouldn't rip his stitches out when he woke up. Brennan clung tightly to Booth's hand like a scared child would to their parents.

She was unusually in control of her emotions; she learned how to make sure they wouldn't have any effect on how well she done her job but this was different. This was Booth, and when he woke up she would have to tell him the most devastating thing any parent could ever be told; his kids had been missing for almost twenty four hours and there were still no leads on where they were.

Rebecca had already been informed and surprisingly she didn't blame Booth for what happened. She actually came to see him at the hospital, the way she looked haunted Brennan. Her eyes were red with tears; her body trembled with fear and sadness. The look on her face was devastated, it looked as if someone told her that the world was ending in a few minutes and she was going to suffer a very long and painful death.

"_Tell Booth to find our baby and bring him home." Rebecca told Brennan right before she left._

She had complete faith in him and very big change from what Brennan saw the day before when he had picked Parker up. Every FBI agent and scientist available was searching for clue on their whereabouts but there was nothing. Hodgins analyzed the mud found on the carpet of Booth's living room floor but didn't find anything that would help. He promised he would keep working even though no one was sure it would lead them anywhere.

Brennan sighed and looked down at Booth's hand rubbing it gently with her thumb hoping he would wake up soon but at the same time dreading it too. She didn't want to see his reaction when she told him; in fact she once thought about telling him then running out of the room but instantly decided against it. He was going to need her to get through this and even with her help she wasn't sure he would be able to get through this.

She listened to the tape of the 911 call that was made that night. It horrified her and brought her to tears. Hannah sounded terrified her voice was shaky and hard to understand then the screams of both of them. She felt sorry for Angela having to listen to it over and over again to see if she could fix it up and maybe get a clue out of it. Booth's grip tightened around Brennan's hand.

Brennan quickly stood up shoving her chair back with her leg as she did. Booth slowly opened his eyes but everything was blurred. He blinked a couple time slowly restoring his vision back to normal. He looked at Brennan then glanced around the room. _What am I doing in a hospital? _Booth thought as he went back to looking at his partner. Her face worried him; it was full of sadness and despair.

"What happened?"

Booth's voice was dry; raspy; and weak. It hurt Brennan just to hear it; she hesitated for a few moments long enough for Booth to reevaluate the room. He noticed that his kids weren't there and his shoulder was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. Booth used his other hand to push him self up so that he was sitting straight up facing Brennan.

"Bones what happened? Where are my kids?" This time his voice was full of panic and fear.

"Everyone is working on it…"She bit her lip when she noticed the she started explaining before she told him the news. "You were shot last night Booth…and who ever shot you…" Brennan said quietly tears burned her eyes treating to fall.

"No!"

Booth said before she could finish what she was saying. His breathing became shallow and his heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat. Tears weld up in his eyes and fell quickly down his cheeks. His mind came to a complete stop; he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He felt like everything was falling down around him and he couldn't stop or control it.

"Booth, I'm so sorry…" Brennan said through the steady stream of tears.

Booth lost control and collapsed into Brennan's arms. Gripping her back with his good arm and began sobbing into her shoulder. Brennan wrapped her arms around him; she wasn't sure what else to do but sit there and try her best to comfort him if that was even possible.

* * *

Hannah nodded in and out of consciousness for an hour before she was able to regain it completely. She could hear voices talking around her but they sounded muffled like they were talking through a think piece of cloth. She tried to open her eyes but her eye lids felt like they weighted ninety pounds. Her whole body ached and burned, sharp pains shot through her body every few minutes maximizing the pain that had already been there before. 

Her feet and hands felt almost numb, but her wrist and ankles were burning from here the ropes were slowly cutting into them. Her back felt tight and ached every time she tried to attempt to move. She could feel the rope tied around her waist and her head throbbed in pain. She tried to lift her head but was only able to move it an inch or two before the pain became excruciating.

Soon the haze eased up and she was able to understand what the voices were saying but her head was still clouded blocking her from remembering anything that would give her a clue of what happened to her or where she was. She began to listen to the voices analyzing everything they said trying to fill the blanks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen and you know it. We were just supposed to grab the girl and get out of there."

"So what did you expect to happen when he answered the door? Did you think he was just going to let us walk in and take her?"

"The boy; what about the boy? We weren't supposed to grab him." _What boy is he talking about Parker?_ Hannah asked herself before returning to ease drop if their conversation hoping it would tell her more.

"He seen our faces would you rather him tell the cops what he saw! Keep it together Jimmy! No one is going to look for the out here."

"Tommy; he shot a guy without thinking twice about it what do you think he's going to do to us when he's finished with us, you really don't think he would risk us going back and telling the cops where they are do you? This is not worth it!"

"He already gave us half of the payment, were going to finish this job and get the rest then we'll disappear and leave him to take the fall for everything."

They both stopped talking and she was able to hear a car driving down a gravel road. The car slid to a stop and the door opened then slammed shut. Hannah jumped as much as she was able to. She heard someone walking across the gravel then everything stopped.

"Did you tie them up like I told you?" Michael questioned.

_Oh my god Michael! _Hannah began to panic; tears burned her eyes as they threatened to fall. She frantically jerked at her wrist and ankles to try to free her self but she couldn't break free the rope were too tight and she was too weak. The door slammed open causing Hannah to jump and tense up, her chest tightened and her breathing became labored. Michael stomped over to her and jerked the blind fold from her eyes.

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. Her eyes finally opened as she cried out in pain; Michael put his other hand around her throat and straddled her legs. He released her hair only to slap her across the face.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty! We need to talk." He said angrily.

She could feel the heat from the cigarette he was holding in his mouth against her face. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. Tears poured down her face, she felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

"What did you not miss me? I'm hurt after all that fun we had I was sure you would at least write! Oh how rude of me? Do wanna smoke?"

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and waved it in front of her face before he pressed it against her arms. She screamed and began to sob, she jerked up on her legs and arms. Her face was quickly covered in tears. Jimmy watched in horror but Tommy seemed unfazed by what he was doing.

"Where…where's Parker?" She said between sobs.

"Oh you'll see him later! But for now I just want to have a little fun!" He looked over at Tommy and smirked. "Get me a beer! This may take a while."

* * *

After thirty minutes Booth was finally able to stop crying. He pulled away from Brennan's grip and began jerking all the wires off of him with his free hand. He was still devastated but he was also severely pissed off. Brennan stood up shocked at first at hat he was doing but she quickly regain control of her thoughts. 

"Booth…"

"Bones don't! I'm leaving and I'm going to find the bastard who has my kids and make him wish for death."

Brennan nodded; she knew it was useless to argue with him especially when it came to the safety of his kids. She stood up and walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed one then made her way back over to Booth. She sat down on the side of the bed and began removing the tape from around the IV line. Once she was done she gently pulled the needle out and placed the paper towel over it.

She held it a few seconds until it stopped bleeding. She threw the paper towel away and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and began digging through the bag of cloths Rebecca had brought him. She grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans from the bag and walked back over to Booth.

She knew he still had at least his boxers on so the awkwardness level would be a minimum. Booth slung his legs over the side of the bed. Brennan handed him the blue jeans and turned to face the wall.

"Let me know when you need them buttoned."

"Okay…"

Booth felt awkward needing help just to get dress properly. It took Booth a while but he was able to get his blue jeans on and pulled up around his waist. He hesitated to tell Brennan about it wondering if it would just be best to leave them unbuttoned than having the awkwardness that would come with having her button them.

"Alright."

Brennan turned around and faintly smiled at Booth and buttoned his pants."This may hurt." Brennan warned.

Booth nodded. "Just do it."

Brennan nodded and lifted the strap of the sling from around Booth's neck. He clenched his teeth together and made a fist with his other hand to help him make it though the pain. Brennan finished removing the sling and laid it on the bed.

"Keep your arms bent, so you don't rip your stitches."

She grabbed the t-shirt and slid the shirt sleeve up his arm and placed it over his head. He was able to slip his other arm in with out any problems. She helped Booth put the sling back on his arm.

"I'll go get your doctor he may be able to write you a prescription for the pain once the morphine wears off."

"Thanks Bones…"

She smiled softly. "You would do the same for me."

She didn't wait for a response before she left the room. "In a second…" Booth said softly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Pkease review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bravery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's Characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and that this is another short chapter, but it took me a while to figure out how I wanted this to end and I finally did. Anyways I already know how the next and last chapter is going to go and what I want to happen in it so it shouldn't be too long before I update again. I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some graphic details and may be offensive to some, if it offends you I am very sorry.

* * *

**

Brennan sighed heavily as she leaned back in her computer chair. She couldn't believe that it was so hard for them to find one lead big enough to find Booth's kids. They solved murders every week by finding leads and following them until they lead them straight to their murderer but now when they had two victims, hopefully alive, out there somewhere with a psycho with a gun and they couldn't even find one small clue or lead as to where they were.

They'd been missing for forty eight hours and counting. Booth listened to the 911 tape shortly after they got back to lab despite everyone's protest and pleas. He only made it halfway through the tape before he began having a panic attack. It took them a few minutes to talk him out of it but after that they all agreed it was best for him not to listen to the rest considering the tape only got worse.

Booth walked into Brennan's office and looked around. "Anything?"

"Other then he's wanted for probation violations in three different states, no…"

Brennan looked up at Booth. He was pale and barley able to stand up without having to switch his weight from leg to the other; he also had dark circles under his eyes. Brennan stood up and walked over to him.

"Booth maybe you should lay down for a little while…"

"I'm fine, what was he on probation for?"

"Assault with a deadly weapon, and robbery charges…He's also wanted in LA for four robberies…Booth listen I'll wake you up if we find anything, you need to at least get a couple hours of sleep so when we do find them you won't be too tired to go get them…Please just get some rest? You don't even have to go home you can sleep on the couch." Brennan stated pointing to the couch a few feet from them.

Booth thought for a moment before he nodded. He knew she was right; there was no way Cullen was going to let him go get his kids in the condition he was in. He sighed and looked up at her. She put her hand on his shoulder and walked with him over to the couch. Booth laid down on the couch on his back. Brennan grabbed a blanket and tossed it over him. She sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Booth reached over with his good arm and grabbed her hand. "Thanks Bones…"

He gently tightened his grip around her hand before he let go and put his arm across his chest and slowly feel asleep. Brennan watched him sleep for a few moments before she stood up and walked over to her computer. She was determined that she was going to find his kids before another twenty four hours passed.

**

* * *

**

Hannah stared at the wooden floors that were stained with her blood; most of it came from her ankles and wrist; some of it was from the small cuts he cut into her leg with a razor blade and poured alcohol on them. He'd burnt her four times three times on her arm and once on her neck and punched her in her stomach and face. Her body was numb, she wasn't sure if it was from the excruciating pain she had endured or the fact it was cold inside the house. She felt sick tired and weak; she could barley stay awake but she knew she had too.

She knew Parker was in the other room and if she was passed out they would probably go after him instead. It was her fault they were in this situation she couldn't let him get hurt because of it even if that meant that she wouldn't be leaving the house alive. She knew he was alive; she heard him crying while they were torturing her. Everyone passed out soon after the sun came out; she was glad they didn't move her from the chair if they had they would've put her in the room with Parker and she didn't want him to see her like that.

He would be traumatized, even more so then what he'd already had. The youngest capture, Jimmy, got sick about five minutes through the torture and went into the room with Parker. She knew he wouldn't hurt him considering he couldn't even stand watching her get hurt but she still had her worries. She tried everything to break through the ropes but eventually she lost feeling in her ankles and wrist and count fight them any longer. She hadn't heard Parker cry or scream other then when she was being tortured.

She couldn't blame him; he was terrified and all he heard coming from the other her room was her screaming and begging Michael to stop. Anyone with a heart would've been mildly upset, for a four year old just hearing it was torture enough. She just hoped that once he killed her that he wouldn't go after Parker. She had to hold on until he was safe, she had to keep fighting.

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes; he passed out two hours earlier just after the screaming had stopped. He felt sick to his stomach which for the last day had been a normal feeling for him. He couldn't stand hearing her scream, seeing the blood, seeing how terrified she was. He would've left if it wasn't for his brother Tommy. He couldn't be the reason that he was killed. It wasn't suppose to be this way…at least it's not what he was told was suppose to happen.

No one was suppose to get hurt, Tommy told him that Hannah was Michael's daughter and that her mom had taken her and given her to her brother. He was suppose to be the loving caring father that just wanted to get his daughter back, Tommy must have known he wouldn't have helped if he'd known what was really going to happen. He glanced down at Parker who was curled up in the corner. His arms and legs were tied just as Hannah's had been only not as tight and he'd been gagged to keep him from screaming..

Jimmy stood up and quietly opened the door. He stepped out into the hall way and shut the door behind him. He walked to the end of the hall way and looked at Hannah. She looked over at him for a few seconds before looking back down at the floor. Both sides of her face were covered in so much blood that you couldn't even see the bruises. Her wrist and ankles looked like they'd been mangled by barbwire.

She had bruises on her neck and a burn. He pants had been cut and had blood one them from the small cuts, he'd cut into her legs. Michael felt sicker then he ever had before. He ran into the bathroom and began vomiting. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't let them kill her, but in her condition she wouldn't be able to move even if he untied her plus Michael would find out and kill her, the boy and him.

After a few minutes he stood up and whipped his mouth off with his shirt sleeve. He walked back into the bed room and shut the door. He rushed over to Parker and began untying him. Parker woke up and began kicking and crying.

"It's okay, It's okay listen…I'm going to let you go alright…"

Parker stopped and Jimmy continued to untie and gag him. Once he was finished he grabbed Parker's hand and led him over to the window. He opened the window and knelt down in front of Parker.

"Listen to me okay…your sister…she's hurt really bad so you're going to have to be a very big boy and run very fast okay...There a house one the other side of that hill." Jimmy pointed out the window towards a huge steep hill about thirty feet away. "I want you to run as fast as you can to that house…and hand them this…"

Jimmy grabbed a piece of paper from the floor and a pencil he used earlier. He scribbled down the address and the condition Hannah was in. he folded it up and handed it to him.

"They'll know what to do okay?"

Parker nodded; Jimmy helped Parker out of the window and watched him run half way up the hill. He fell a couple times but he stood back up as fast as he could and continued running. Jimmy sighed and walked over to the chair and sat down hoping that help would come soon…

* * *

**A/N con't: For some clarification, Hannah's wrist injuries are mainly just ripping of the skin, I didn't know how to word it and I didn't want anyone saying that she would have bleed to death with her wrist being cut. **


	9. Chapter 9: UNTITLED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

_**His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins.  
Yeah.**_

**Meg & Dia ****"Monster"****

* * *

**

Booth opened his eyes and looked around the room. The lights were dimmed and there was no one but him in the room. He looked down at his watch and cursed himself under his breath when he seen he'd been asleep for three hours. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up on the couch. He gritted his teeth when the pain shot down his right arm. He sighed heavily and stood up. He walked over to the office door way and looked out in to the lab.

Hodgins was still searching through the mud trying to find anything that would lead to where the kids were. Zach was helping Brennan with possible areas he could hide and not be detected and Angela was working on getting as much information as possible from the 911 tape despite the fact every time she listened to it, it made her cry and made her sick to her stomach.

Booth faintly smiled hen he realized how much work they were actually putting in to find his kids. He knew they were all working hard but seeing it and knowing it are too different things. He quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and walked over to the lab platform. He swiped his card and walked up the steps and straight over to Brennan and Zach. Brennan turned around and faintly smiled at him.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Not really, what are you guys doing?"

"Right now just guessing, there's only one way they could've gone when they pulled out of your driveway or else they would've been caught, so basing on that and the small trace of Allegheny monkeyflower found in the mud on your living room carpet we was able to narrow down the search area some me and Zach are working on pin pointing where it grows and Hodgins is working on finding anything else that might be able to narrow down the search area a bit more."

Booth slightly smiled. He knew by tonight they would find something that would lead him to his kids. He just hoped they would get there in time. Booth's cell phone rang causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look towards him. They all hoped that the call as telling him that they found his kids and they were safe although they knew that it wasn't likely. Booth quickly grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Booth…"

"Booth its Cullen, They found Parker!"

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine, Rebecca has been notified and she's on her way to meet him at the hospital…"

"What about Hannah?"

"Parker was carrying a note we think it was from one of the kidnappers who felt guilty…The note said Hannah was hurt pretty bad."

Booth's heart sank. "What's the address?"

"Booth I don't think…"

"What's the damn address?!"

"1428 riverside drive is the address that was written on the note."

"I'm on my way; have back up waiting for me there."

**

* * *

**

Michael sat up and looked over at Hannah. He laughed hysterically before he stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back.

"Good morning sunshine!"

Michael laughed again and headed towards the bathroom. He seen that the room that Parker was in was open and had a cool breeze coming from it. He snarled and walked down the hall and into the room he looked around for Parker but only seen Jimmy half passed out in the chair and the window sitting wide open. He became over raged; he grabbed Jimmy by the arm and through him onto the floor.

He pulled his gun out and aimed it at his head. "Where's the BOY?!"

Jimmy just looked up at him not sure of what to say knowing that either way he was dead. Michael began beating on him; kicking him in the side, face, and body part that was close enough to him. He grabbed him by his neck and dragged him into the living room. Tommy heard his brother's screams and came out of the room he'd been sleeping in.

"What are you doing?" Tommy yelled jerking Michael away from his brother.

"He let the boy go! The cops are going to be here in any minute for that bitch and alls their going to find is a bunch of dead bodies."

"You're not killing him!"

"Wanna bet?" Michael raised the gun and shot Tommy in the head. "That's what I thought."

He continued to drag Jimmy into the living room. Hannah jumped when she heard the gun shots and looked towards the hall way as Michael was dragging Jimmy out. Hannah looked around frantically. Looking for any signs of Parker tears poured from her face when he was no where to be seen she thought for sure that the gun shot that just went off was used on him.

"Thanks to this guy right here you'll be dieing sooner then I thought!"

"Parker?" Hannah whispered.

"I let him go!" Jimmy said forcefully. "Help is on the way!"

Michael threw Jimmy onto the floor and rolled him over. He held the gun to his head. Hannah watched in horror; trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Before she could Michael shot him. Hannah jumped and screamed. Michael laughed and looked over at Hannah.

"Guess who's next?"

Michael put his hands around Hannah's throat; it didn't take long for her to pass out. The front door busted in and five FBI agents including Booth rushed into the house. Once Booth seen what was happening he instantly reacted and shot Michael in the shoulder. He fell on the floor; All the FBI agents rushed over him and Hannah. Booth knelt down in front of the chair and despite the pain jerked his arm out of the sling and felt for a pulse.

She barley had one, the other FBI agent cut the ropes from around her. Hannah fell forward. Booth caught her in his arms, ripping his stitches in the process. He laid her down in his arms and gently tapped her face. Tears rapidly began to fall.

"Hannah, wake up sweetie! Come on please baby wake up?"

Hannah slightly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was too weak to move; Booth smiled don at her and gently rubbed his hand across her cheek.

"Thank god…Hang in there sweetie! Help is coming…"

Hannah was barley able to nod before she fell unconscious again. Paramedics rushed into the house after they were cleared. Booth laid Hannah flat on the floor so they could work; desperately trying to understand what they were doing and saying. He held Hannah's hand tightly refusing to let go. The paramedics placed and oxygen mask over her face and quickly began bandaging up all of her obvious injuries. One even place more gauze over his shoulder as the blood began seeping through.

"We need to get you checked out."

"Not until I know she's okay!"

"She's weak and she lost a lot of blood we have to get her to the hospital now!"

"I'm riding…"

Booth helped the paramedics get Hannah on to the gurney and rushed out to the ambulance. He climbed into the back with her along with one of the paramedics. The other slammed the doors shut and rushed around front. Booth held her hand in both of his. He kissed her hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're going to be okay, just don't give up…"

* * *

**Six months later**

Hannah walked out of the school and over to the picnic tables. She sat down on the top and crossed her legs Indian style. She laid her book bag beside her and unzipped it and pulled out a thick purple wired notebook and a pencil she flipped through the pages until she found one that was blank page and began writing.

_Journal entry 32-_

_That night I prayed, begged, and pleaded for death. My psychiatrist says that's normal but what kind of person wishes for death when it's already so close you can taste it in the back of you throat. I think she just says that to make me feel like I'm not alone, that someone else has lived through something horrible despite the fact that they wanted to die. _

_She's the whole reason I started this journal, she says that writing would help me get through the things I can't talk about or at least bring me to the point to where I can talk about it. I think she's a nut case my self; but my dad trusts her and that's all that matters. I wouldn't even be going if I hadn't tried to kill myself a week after I was released from the hospital. My dad caught me before I cut too deep; he came home from work early to spend time with me._

_I guess that living with the memories were too much for me then. My dad tired to get me to go to her before I tired to "off myself," As the so called sane psychiatrist put it, but I refused I just wanted to forget about them and go on with my life …but I guess I found out the hard way that issues that big just don't go away overnight and not without help. _

_So maybe the psychiatrist isn't so insane after all; maybe she just seems that way because she believes that no matter what traumatic event you've had to live through you can come back from it stronger and happier then before…I'm not to sure that's true…but I do believe that I'm strong enough to come out of this alive, well and happy. The cuts and burns have healed and now only a scar is left in its place, it's a constant reminder of that night but…I'm dealing with it slowly. _

_The psychiatrist, Miss Beck, asks me questions about my mom, what life was before she met Michael, and of course wither or not I think my life is worth living even with the tragedies that I lived through, and the pain I have endured. I'm still not quite sure how to answer the last one. _

_Of course I think that my life is worth living because I have a wonderful over protective dad, a wonderful energetic little brother, and possibly a smart beautiful step mom that cares enough about me to consider my thoughts and feeling above her own... But that's for them…I don't have a reason why I want to live for myself. My dad and Temperance aka Bones finally seen that they were made for each other and started dating "Officially" a month ago. _

_They both wanted to wait till I got better and they wanted to give me time to deal with my issues before having to deal with late night fights and early morning make ups . I started school this fall. My dad thought it was a little early but I wanted to have a normal life, with normal friends that don't know me as the girl that was almost beat to death by her evil step dad but as a normal girl who hates school. _

_It's nice that they don't know I don't have to worry about them being scared of someone showing up and shooting my dad. Now all I have to worry about is them thinking my dad is hot…which them thinking is fine but it's when they start talking about it that I get sick…and the bad thing about it is he knows about it and he'll flash his charm smile at them just to mess with them…They know just as well as I do that they don't have a chance but that doesn't stop them from obsessing over it and that doesn't stop him from messing with them. _

_I guess through it all I've learned that life isn't only a blessing it's a curse. One that will torture you, and beat you down until you feel like it isn't worth living and that everyone would be better off if you were gone…and the ones who come back from that…the ones who see the small flicker of light in their darkest hour will be able to overcome every obstacle that passes them and they will live to see another day and to live through yet another bad obstacle._

"Honey?...Honey…" Hannah looked up and saw he dad standing in front of her. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

Booth smiled and rubbed the back of her head while she put her note book and pencil into her book bag and zipped it up. She uncrossed her legs and hopped off the picnic table. She slung her book back over her shoulder. Booth put his arms around her shoulder as they walked to the black SUV. She looked down at the ground and smiled to her self.

_A blessing and a curse…_

**_The end_

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you all this story as much as I enjoyed reading it thanks for all the great reviews. In a few months I'm going to be taking a little break from writing so I can help my sister in law after she has the baby so she can get some sleep and have some help adjusting to having three kids all of which will be under the age of three. It the time between now and then I plan on getting two more story's written. Do you guys think that one of them should be a sequel to this story? **


	10. Sequel to Daddy’s little girl

_**A/N: I just posted the first chapter of the sequel to Daddy's little girl. "Saving Hannah" I'm really sorry for the delay between the two stories I explain why in the Authors note in the first chapter. I have a lot planned for this one so I hope you forgive me for taking so long and enjoy reading it. **_


End file.
